Caribbean Rangers
About: Caribbean Rangers was the most elite, organized, and powerful fighting force in the history of POTCO. Unbeknownst to many, the Caribbean Rangers were not ruled by one man. The Rangers had loyalty to a lord, of which there were ten within the guild at any given time, never more, never less. These lords were elected by a majority within the ranger lord's council. Promotions to lordship could only be approved by the head lord(GM), and the same law applied to demotions. Each lord had their own interpretation of "The Ranger Code", which was the law of the guild. Whichever interpretation a specific member believed in, would determine which lord that member would be destined to follow. Lords were required to swear fielty to the GM/Head Lord, but had the right to rebel should he abuse his powers. Leaving the guild was forbidden. Members instead would remain in the guild and fight for what they believed in to change the guild accordingly to meet their standards. In extreme cases, this led to civil wars within the guild in which there would be open rivalries between separate lords and their respective followers. These rivalries eventually led to the ultimate destruction of the guild as one by one each lord began to fall under the alienation of the dreaded "Captain Leon" which in turn led Head Lord Pearson Wright to flee the collapsing guild with his own posse of rangers and proclaim himself the sole prioriter, and supreme ruler of the Spanish Empire with strong support from most of the other Ranger Lords save for a few. The Ranger Lords/Ranger Lord's Council: rangerlords.jpg|Lord Leon Daggerskull (Left) and Lord Silus Clemente (Syko) (Right) luluranger.jpg|Lord Lunius Sargento (Luuluu) christopher.jpg|Lord Christopher spadus.jpg|Lord Spadus Ignacio (Spade) philliperanger.jpg|Lord Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright) Head Lord and Grand Master of The Ranger Order edgariron.jpg|Lord Edgar Ironcrash ferdinandcl.jpg|Lord Ferdinand Clemente (Cadet) wildhayes.jpg|Lord Hector Wildhayes (Keeper of The Code) raidgrin.jpg|Lord Hector Raidgrin Major Ranger Lords *Head Lord/Master ~ Pearson Wright/Phillipe V Clemente *Lord of Arms ~ Lunius Sargento (Luuluu) *Keeper of The Code ~ Hector Wildhayes *The People's Voice ~ Ferdinand Clemente (Cadet) *The Sword in the darkness ~ Spadus Ignacio XI (Spade) *The Silent One ~ Silus Clemente (Syko) *The Gambler ~ Hector Raidgrin *The Hand ~ Leon Daggerskull *The Wit ~ Edgar Ironcrash *The Assassin ~ Christopher Other Minor Lords: *Lord Jack Redsilver *Lord Soccerdude *Lord David Bladekidd *Lord Will Raidskull *Lord Ned Yellowbeard *Lord Dog O'Hawk *Lord Tan Xin Tian *Lord Dandandragon *Mistress Samantha Sunsmythe *Mistress Duchess of Anemois/Grace Goldtimbers *Mistress Hannah Bluefeather *Mistress Jade Stormfury *Mistress Margaret Foulvane The Ranger Factions: (The Big Three) Caribbean Rangers primarily consisted of three major factions: The Imperialists, The Isolationists, and The Moderates. These factions constantly battled for control of the guild, and pushed to make their interpretation of The Ranger Code the only interpretation. The Imperialists *The Imperialists were the largest Ranger Faction. They were under the jurisdiction of Pearson Wright, Leon Daggerskull, Spade and Luuluu. They pushed for a "King" in Spain, and a more united guild with divine loyalty to its GM(Pearson). The Imperalists comprised of about 40% of the guild, roughly 200 men. The Isolationists *The Isolationists were the second largest Ranger Faction. They were under the jurisdiction of Cadet, Syko, and Edgar Ironcrash. They pushed for extreme limitations on Pearson's power and wanted to conserve the Spanish oligarchy at all costs and prevent the upbringing of a "King". The Isolationists comprised of about 35% of the guild, roughly 175 men. The Moderates *The Moderates were the third largest Ranger Faction. They were under the jurisdiction of Hector Wildhayes, Hector Raidgrin, Christopher, and Jack Redsilver. The Moderates pushed for the unity of the Ranger Lords, but like the Isolationists also were against the upbringing of a Spanish king and wanted to conserve the oligarchy at all costs. Moderates sometimes sided with The Imperalists, and sometimes with The Isolationists depending on the circumstances of the chain of events. The Moderates comprised of about 25% of the guild, roughly 125 men. The Ranger Code: About: Caribbean Rangers was governed through an elaborate and very unique set of laws set down by the original Ranger Lord's Council. The idea was first presented to the Council by Lord Hector Wildhayes, deemed "Keeper of the Code" and was strongly supported by Ranger Lords Luuluu and Pearson Wright. To this very day, The Ranger Code is one of the most highly respected and distinguished documents in The Spanish Empire. The 12 Main Laws: #We protect the Freedom, not the Peace. #No man is ever left behind. #A ranger is required to complete his mission, regardless of the obstacles and/or changes that may occur when completing it. #Put your own life after the life of your fellow rangers, as they would do the same for you. - translated to POTCO terms EX. = (If your friend is about to be hacked, stand up and say hack me instead.) #Respect your mentors. They deserve your respect, just as you are graced by their teachings. #Speak the truth, and fear no evil. #Fight honorably, but fiercely. #Follow your Grand Master, but should he turn ill-minded, protect the code and do what is necessary to keep the order intact. #Treason is punished with execution; no exceptions. #Defend the innocent and helpless. #Show no mercy to your enemy, for you shall receive none. #We bow to no outsiders. We are rangers, we live united, or die divided. Ratification Process: Laws may be changed, added, and/or removed through a 3/4ths majority vote in the Ranger Lord's Council. However, either the Keeper of The Code and/or The Grand Master/Head Lord must support the change (at least one of the two) for the ratification to pass. Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire Category:Guilds